coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7807 (23rd February 2012)
Plot Exhausted Chesney tells Anna that there's still no sign of Katy - he's rung all her friends and the hospitals. Chesney accepts Anna and Gary's offers of help. Steve tells Tracy that she has to pay half of the mortgage. Tommy returns to the flat having spent the night with Jodie. Tina enters as Tommy is telling Jason that Tina missed her chance with him. Jealous Kirsty grills a bemused Tyrone about walking Donna to the cab office. Anna chastises Owen about how he can be a right nasty piece of work. Izzy tells Chesney and Fiz that she's heard from Katy and is going to meet her. Chesney agrees not to follow Izzy. Peter's offer of work to Tracy is withdrawn in minutes when Tracy snaps at Beth and he couldn't trust her with his customers. Katy tells Izzy that although she's missing Chesney and Joseph so much, she's like their mum - she can't cope and isn't coming back. Katy tells Izzy to say sorry to Chesney then hurries away. Carla swigs whisky from a bottle in her bag at the factory. Peter enters and asks Carla to collect Simon from school. Carla hesitatingly agrees. Tyrone muses about apologising to Kirsty. Tommy asks Tina if he's upset her and is about to ask her out for a drink when Jodie appears. Jodie's texts to Tommy didn't work on the number he'd given her. Caught, Tommy agrees to a drink tomorrow night. Unimpressed Tina is surprised that he'd even given his real name. Kylie is surprised to see Carla waiting to collect Simon at the school gates. Simon refuses to go home with Carla and starts to run off. Carla grabs him and frogmarches Simon off, embarrassed that Brian has witnessed it. Brian wonders if he could smell alcohol. Izzy tells Chesney that Katy's not coming back. Tracy tells Steve that Beth has designs on him. Tracy asks a fed-up Steve for more maintenance to cover the mortgage. Peter refuses to pay out on Karl's unstamped betting slip. Carla interrupts again this time with a furious Simon in tow. Karl stomps out. In the Rovers, Brian tries to have a word with Kylie about Max's lunch before scurrying off after Lewis points out the hypocrisy for drinking an unhealthy pint. Lewis and Kylie toast each other. Tina tells Stella about Tommy and Jodie. Kylie asks Audrey why she doesn't let Lewis make it up to her. Gail objects. Owen and Chesney clash over how to get Katy back and what's best for Joseph. Izzy tries to mediate. Chesney tells Owen that he doesn't want to help, he wants to control, and says he doesn't want Owen in his family's life. Chesney pushes out past a stunned and bereft Owen with Joseph. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Karl Munro - John Michie *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jodie Woodward - Gina Bramhill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Upstairs flat *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - School yard *Unnamed park Notes *The scenes in the park were recorded in St. John's Gardens, adjacent to the Quay Street studios which were used for numerous location shoots for Coronation Street over the years. The brick building behind the cross in the closing shot of part one is the Stage One studio complex used for Coronation Street's main recordings from 1990 to 2013. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen and Chesney clash over Joseph, while Izzy hears from Katy; Steve hits on an idea for getting Tracy out of No 13; and Carla loses her temper with Simon at the school gates. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,950,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes